Burned Soul
by FuriousAlphaWolf
Summary: Jace is moving again, but he didn't imagine that in his life anything could change. SLASH. Jacob/Oc.
1. Disclaimer and Descriptions

Disclaimer and Description:

* * *

><p><strong>About Jacob Black in this history:<strong>

Born in January 14, 1990;

Turned into a werewolf on February, 2006;

Doesn't imprint on Renestrash;

Assume his Alpha position in January 14, 2007, by telling everyone that knows about their secret in his anniversary;

By 2008, he is 7 foot tall and weights 550 pounds as human and 1540 (+/-) pounds as wolf;

Yep, Taylor Lautner looks scrawny near this guy, so do not base Jake's image on him. I'll post a link in my profile, so you can have an idea of how his body looks like. His face will be for your imagination thought;

Other features of him you will be discovering with Jace, his new imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>About Jace in this history:<strong>

Born in January 8, 1992;

Was abandoned in front of an abandoned house in King Cove, Alaska. He was moved to Devils Lake, North Dakota after that by Foster care;

The incident, which you'll know more about with Jace, occurred in 2005, October 14;

He had run after that, moving constantly and getting any job to have something to eat;

He meet the Quileutes on February 10, 2008 in a local grocery shop at Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>About the other characters:<strong>

The pack will have different aspects and behavior (more aggressive, unstable, bulkier looks), and might have differents imprints. Apart of that, all the history behind them will be the same;

The vampires will not suffer any adaptations. They should look the same shit they look now;

If you don't like Bella suffering, please, stop reading this now and go cry in some dark corner;

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

_**It won't have one, till the history is complete.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION:<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTER, but I do own the modifications they might suffer.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**THIS HISTORY IS SLASH! If you don't like get the hell out of here. **

**That's all folks. Now to the main reason you're here: click NEXT.**


	2. Finding a new way out

That was it, he thought while he closed the door. It was time to move again. His last job gave him enough money to get out of Lakeside, Montana. It was always like this. No, no. It have been like this for a long time now. This constant moving, this feeling of being followed. But who would know? He had used only fake documents till now, not that his kind of jobs would require anything better. After all, cleaning the cemetery wasn't really a job.

_Who cares? _He toughed.

It is a silly question to a lot of people, but to Jace wasn't. No one has ever moved a finger for him. It wasn't really a problem. Being alone helped him learn how to cope with this kind of a situation. It wouldn't though, if he found someone that he would care about. He headed to the bathroom, where he would find an electric shower that, configured the way he liked, delivered the perfect warm water. That's all he needed in the end of the day. Warmth. Everybody does.

_Can you imagine living without warmth? _He thought to himself , while he rubbed his head.

Groaning by the experience, he felt a little bit of his exhaustion running out of his body. It would be the same routine again. Get home, have a shower, cook dinner, clean the kitchen and then go to his bedroom. And no sleep before possible new places and jobs. It wasn't easy to find something cheap to rent. Not in small towns. But after some digging, something always would come up. And this day wasn't different. Except that if he didn't choose that specific small house, his life wouldn't change at all.

It has been three days since he had choose Forks. It wasn't a great town, and it wouldn't offer a great job. But for Jace, that would be perfectly fine. His eyes could tell you that. A little bit more of light and would go red. His so warmth brown would go in a flash to god knows where. And instead, in the place, this terrific red would appear to remind him of the incident.

_You can't erase your past. You have to learn how to live with it. _- He told himself, while looking in the mirror.

Sighing, he let his eyes travel along his body. No hair. It haven't been his choice. He was 14 when all of a sudden they stopped growing. And he couldn't tell if it was nice or not. There wasn't even time for that. His usually "slave" jobs have him working from morning to evening, and when at home, there wasn't much really to do, except for clean or read the magazines he often would buy. But tired as he get, it was impossible to pay attention in anything else.

After he got up, he already could tell it was a different day. No work, since he got out of it. And that would bring time to get his stuff packed. The little cook top in the kitchen, his almost non-existent frames in the wall and his clothes. It wasn't much, but for someone that moves a lot, it was sufficient. And that's all his life is consisted about: sufficiency. By the end of the day, his little Reliant Robin was full with his belongings and all his used furniture was sold. Tomorrow people will pick things up and he will be hitting the road. It should be a fifteen hour drive, if not more.

_That's okay. - _He said before going to sleep in his non-packed mattress.

_It's all about to change, anyway. - _A soft smile gracing his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember people, i don't have a very good english, so if you find anything OMG, tell me.<strong>

**Only when you write, you find out that one page at the word, give you just this amount of history. O.O**

**I promise things will get bigger (hummmm)... And i mean it.**

**Tha's it for now folks. See ya in the next week. **

**As always, hugs for everybody.**


End file.
